1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information storage medium and a recording/reproducing method therefore, and more particularly, to an information storage medium on which updated information is recorded together with existing information as a version number varies due to a physical update or a speed of the recording/reproducing medium varies, and a recording/reproducing method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, optical information storage media (e.g., optical discs) are widely used as information media for optical pickup devices which record/reproduce information with respect to the optical discs without contacting the optical discs. According to the information recording capacity, optical discs can be classified into compact discs (CDs) and-digital versatile discs (DVDs). CD-Rs, CD-RWs, DVD-RWs, DVD-RAMs, DVD+RWs, etc., are optical discs on and from which data can be recorded, and reproduced, and/or erased.
Meanwhile, as the recording speed of the optical discs has increased and disc versions are updated, disc-related information, recording-related information, and other similar information, have to be provided to the disc drives. In particular, even though the recording speed has increased and the disc versions are updated, it is helpful for a user that a new disc is compatible with an existing drive so as to record/reproduce data with respect to the new disc. Also, when setting a disc format, it is preferable to determine the parameters of the recording-related information so as to be consistent with an existing disc format.
Reliable recording will be performed only when the disc drive operates so as to satisfy recording characteristics suitable for the recording speed of the optical discs. However, due to an increase in the recording speed of the disc drive and the optical disc, new standards for the disc drive and the optical disc are established. Thus, new discs are manufactured to be suitable with the new standards. Also, contents related to the recording characteristics, such as recording speed, recording method, or the like, are modified accordingly in the updated standards. Accordingly, in order to properly record information on an updated disc using an existing drive, updated disc version-related information which is related to other physical parameters, recording-related information, or the like have to be read by the existing drive.
However, since future disc version numbers, recording methods, or the like cannot be predicted, it is impossible to manufacture drives which are capable of covering the entire range of recording speed sand version information of future optical discs. Thus, new updated optical disc on/from which data can be recorded/reproduced using the existing drive and a recording/reproducing method therefore are required.